


The Wanderer

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Lost Child, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Missing, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Peter Parker, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “I brought Morgan to play,” he gestured over to the play structure, and MJ followed his point.“Uh-huh.”“Yeah, and she found a friend, so I just sat here and—”“Peter, I don’t see Morgan though,” MJ cut him off, knitting her eyebrows together.“What? She’s right over there in the sand—Morgan?”Comfortember, Day 27: Park
Relationships: (hinted), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27!!

“Daddy! Peter said he would take me to the park!” Morgan ran ahead of Peter who had told the four-year-old to ask her dad if it was okay for her to go to the park with him.

“He did now, did he?” Tony raised an eyebrow at his daughter as if he was contemplating saying no.

“Yes! Please say we can go, Daddy! If you don’t I’ll cry!” she stuck her lower lip out.

“Well, as much as I hate being threatened to agree to something,” Tony shot a disapproving look, “I suppose it’s alright.”

“Yay!” Morgan cheered, “Let’s go, Peter!”

“Hold it!” Tony held up his hand, then turned to Peter, “You walk there. No web-slinging, I mean it, kiddo.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “As if I’d put on the suit to go to the park. Besides, that was one time, and I didn’t think it was a big deal, I literally stick to her! She wouldn’t have dropped.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, well you weren’t the one who got chewed out by Pepper, I was! So please just make sure you keep your feet planted firmly on the ground, m’kay?”

“But, Daddy! I want to play on the swings!” Morgan tugged at the bottom of his shirt to get his attention.

“Of course, you can do that,” Tony chuckled, loving how literal little kids always were, “Oh, and Pete? Keep a good eye on her, she’s a wanderer, remember.”

“I will, Tony. I promise,” Peter nodded, grabbing Morgan’s hand, “Ready rugrat?”

“Yes!” Morgan cheered, and she dragged the boy out the door.

It was a beautiful day for the park, and that meant there were lots of other kids there as well. As soon as Morgan had the play structure in sight, she was off, climbing up the plastic rock wall and sliding back down the slide. Peter was standing a few feet away, smiling wide, sending her a thumbs up when she exclaimed she could climb better than Spider-Man!

It didn’t take long for the chatter-box that was Morgan Stark to find a friend, and soon the two kids were enthusiastically digging in the sand together. Realizing he had been tossed to the curb for someone her own age, Peter sat down on a bench not far away and pulled out his phone.

He had beaten three levels of Bejeweled Blitz on his phone when he heard a familiar voice, “Enjoying the great outdoors I see?”

His gaze drifted upwards, and he saw MJ hovering over him, blocking the sun, “What are you doing here?”

“Glad to see you too,” MJ deadpanned, taking a seat beside him and gesturing to her book, “I come here to read. Never seen you here before though. Prefer squinting at your screen in the brightness as opposed to from the comfort of your bedroom?”

“I brought Morgan to play,” he gestured over to the play structure, and MJ followed his point.

“Uh-huh.”

“Yeah, and she found a friend, so I just sat here and—”

“Peter, I don’t see Morgan though,” MJ cut him off, knitting her eyebrows together.

“What? She’s right over there in the sand—Morgan?” he frowned, scanning the playground when the girl wasn’t where he had left her, “Oh my God, Morgan!”

MJ rested her hand on his shoulder, “Alright, just stay calm, if she found a friend I’m sure they just went off to do something else. Four-year-olds have short attention spans.”

“But MJ she’s not here! I don’t see her anywhere!” Peter's voice shook, “She’s wearing bright yellow overalls, she’s easy to pick out!”

“Just—I’ll go look over by the swing, you check the bathrooms, okay? We’ll find her Peter. There are dozens of parents here watching, I’m sure she’s fine.”

Peter took a shaky breath and nodded, running off to check the bathrooms, “Morgan?” he called into the girls’ room but heard no reply. He sighed, opening the door fully and walking through. A woman turned to him, looking outraged for a moment, but softening when he shakily asked her, “Have you seen a little girl in here? Yellow overalls?”

The woman shook her head, and Peter turned to leave, checking the boy’s room next, and finally around the corner to where the drinking fountains were. No Morgan anywhere.

His breathing was getting heavy, as he began to panic, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, MJ, “Nothing?”

He shook his head, eyes scanning the large area once more, “I have to—I need to call Tony. I, maybe he can—maybe he has a tracker or something.”

MJ raised her eyebrow, “A tracker on a kid?”

Peter shrugged, “He’s got them all over me. But, Morgan doesn’t have a phone, or a watch, or a sui—anything else like that, so I’m not sure.”

“Helicopter parent much?” MJ murmured, scanning the area once more.

“Yeah, well at least he wouldn’t have lost her. I’m a horrible brother!” Peter exhaled, walking the perimeter again while holding the phone up to his ear. It was answered on the first ring.

“Tony? I—Morgan, I can’t find her, she’s... she was there and now she’s not, and—”

“Kid? Peter! Okay, calm down. I’m heading to the park right now. What happened?” Tony answered from the other end, and Peter could hear him already opening the front door.

“I don’t know, one second she was playing in the sand with this other kid and I looked away for a few minutes. They were just playing Tony, sitting in the sand, I didn’t think! And now she’s gone!”

MJ grabbed his forearm and squeezed, grounding him.

“Okay, listen, Pete, I’m at the edge of the park.”

Peter turned to see Tony holding his phone to his ear on the other end of the field, and Peter pulled his phone away, running towards him, “I’m  _ so _ sorry, Tony! We’ve looked everywhere!”

  
  


The man pulled Peter to his side, already scanning the property just as the teens had done so many times already, “It’s okay, I’ve got Friday scanning the area, if someone—if someone  _ took _ her, she should be able to pull up video surveillance or something.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Do you think someone—”

“I don’t know,” Tony squeezed his kid’s shoulder, and nodded towards MJ who gave him a sympathetic smile, “Why don’t we each take a street, if she wandered off herself, she couldn’t have gotten all that far.”

“Hey guys,” MJ pointed behind the pair, “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

The two turned quickly, seeing a mother walking out of the wooded area, each hand on the shoulder of a little girl, one being Morgan, the other was the friend she had been playing in the sand with. Peter wasn’t sure he had ever been more relieved to see those bright yellow overalls.

“Morgan!” he yelled, running over to her and enveloping her in a hug. Tony followed behind and did the same. Hugging both his kids close.

“This is your sister, right? I saw you come in with her,” the woman spoke to Peter, nodding towards Morgan.

“Yes, I just looked away and—”

“Me too,” she nodded back, “And I guess these two took it upon themselves to go play in the trees without telling anyone where they were going. I’ve been searching for my daughter for the last fifteen minutes, I’m sure you were panicked as well.”

Peter nodded vigorously.

“Morgan,” Tony spoke to his daughter, “You know you’re not supposed to wander off like that.”

“But daddy! We wanted to build a fort!” the girl pouted, stomping her little foot.

“Ah ah ah, none of that stomping about. Say sorry to this nice lady, and to Petey, we’re going home now.”

“I don’t wanna go home!” she cried.

“Well darn, that’s too bad because unfortunately, it’s happening whether you like it or not. With all this whining it sounds like you could use a nap when we get there as well.”

Morgan’s lip was stuck out so far Peter couldn’t help but think just how adorable she was, even though he was still mildly upset with her for scaring him that badly. He was more upset with himself for not noticing her wander away to begin with.

“Now say sorry, please,” Tony directed once more, and the little girl mumbled out her halfhearted apology. The woman had her daughter do the same, and then they were left on their own again.

“Tony I’m SO sorry, I should have been watching her better,” Peter broke in as soon as he could, “I was on the bench right in front of her, I should have noticed.”

Tony held up his hand, “Peter, it’s fine. Look, she’s right here, she’s safe.”

“Yeah but—”

“Shh,” Tony squeezed his shoulder, “It’s fine,” he reiterated once more, “Now I’m going to take this little girl home, and we’re going to have a little talk, and then a nap. You, on the other hand, look like you’ve got a friend to hang out with.”

Tony smiled at MJ, and Peter could have sworn she almost blushed. He didn’t allow himself much time to ponder that, though, because he was more caught off guard that he wasn’t being made to go home himself, “Wait, aren’t I like... grounded or something? You warned me she wandered, I should have—”

Tony held up his hand once more, “No more should have, would have, could haves, bud. I think you’ve already learned your lesson on this one, don’t you?”

“I—”

“Exactly, so go hang out with this lovely girl, and I’ll take our little miscreant home,” Tony winked.

“Tony!” Peter said sharply, cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.

“Okay, see you later, Pete! Make good choices!” the man yelled annoyingly over his shoulder as he guided Morgan away.

Peter turned to his friend, feeling the heat on his face, “Sorry about him, he’s, well you know, and he  _ knows  _ we’re just friends, I swear, he’s just  _ impossible _ , and—”

MJ smirked, “Just shut up and buy me a hotdog. I’m pretty sure you owe me one after spending the last half hour helping you find your little sister.”

“I—yeah okay, let’s do that,” he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, and allowed her to take the lead.

“You know, you’re a complete dork, right?”

He gave a half nod, “You’ve told me that a time or two...” he exhaled, relaxing a bit. It was just MJ after all, his friend, no matter what Tony said.

“Just checking,” MJ smiled, and Peter’s heart fluttered, just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have a second. Even just a smiley will make my day! :)


End file.
